Season 02 Episode 09, "The Bridge to Tomorrow"
|Row 2 title = Season: |Row 2 info = Strike Witches Season 2 |Row 3 title = Episode Number: |Row 3 info = 9 |Row 4 title = Airdate: |Row 4 info = September 2, 2010 |Row 5 title = Previous Episode: |Row 5 info = Please Grant Me Wings |Row 6 title = Next Episode: |Row 6 info = 500 Overs }} Perrine takes a little time off to help rebuild a town in Gallia. Though elated at the rapid progress, she is alarmed because some of the children are unable to attend school due to the fact that the town bridge was recently converted into a set of opposite facing piers during the Neuroi occupation. This bothers her, so later, when a Neuroi takes a potshot at Lynne and accidentally shaves the top off a large cantilever rail bridge, Perrine gets a little upset, and makes the neuroi into shiny hex confetti. Despite the victory and attention from the Major she is still bothered about the Gallian Bridge. She considers selling her precious heirloom rapier to pay for a replacement. She is interrupted by Miyafuji, who informs her that the witches are headed to the beach the next day. After the mandatory fanservice stills and drowning lessons, Lucchini finds a treasure chest. Lynne, Francesca, Perrine and Yoshika attempt to break the chains. After the other three witches tap out due to various weak excuses such as "severe lack of Oxygen" and "Imminent Suffocation" it finally occurs to Perrine to use Magic. So she sprouts the ears and tail of a Chartreaux, and engages in a little bit of underwater arc welding, shattering the chains. She then returns to the shore in the guise of Cthulhu, heaves the chest onto the beach, and passes out (in the fainting sense, not the fall asleep quickly sense). As she sleeps, Francesca picks the lock. As Perrine is about to admonish her for breaking the sacred rule of "Dibs", the chest opens to reveal..another chest. This continues for several chests, until they have one the size of a jewelry box. though at first it appears to be empty, it reveals a treasure map. in their excitement to find some awesome loot, they sort of forget to tell anyone where they are going. they go into an underwater cave, and follow the map through various obstacles such as a viper pit full of pit vipers. Eventually Shirley notices Francesca is gone, the older set eventually decide to follow them. They get to the cave, proptly go the wrong way, involving a trap with a giant vase is placed on top, which Erica activated by accident. As the mechanism of the trap was in action, Mio takes Minna's the giant vase that was about to hit hit her. Thinking that Mio's blood splattered as she was hit with a 1-ton vase, it was actually full of wine, which got Mio drunk and kisses Minna on the lips, and runs off screaming like a banshee. Minna, overwhelmed by this, does the respectable thing and faints. Perrine gets into a boss fight with a Stone Golem, and stabs it in the chest and zaps it with Tonnere. It was very effective and destroyed the Golem into pieces. Then, a door opens and Perrine finds the treasure, a garden of once-rare herbs. She begins to sob at the fact that she cannot use the treasure to finance the bridge, when she is consoled by Sakmamoto, who inexplicably found her way into the garden earlier (hey, these things happen) and found herself lying on the soil bed. Mio says some words of consolation, then hiccups (more or so on hiccups). Later that day (as Eila and Sanya also had sunburn for bathing in the sun while the others were at a Moe-Yuri version of Indiana Jones), Perrine is sitting with Lynne and Yoshika when she receives a letter with a photo showing the newly constructed (wooden) bridge to fix the broken span. She breathes a sigh of relief, and Yoshika and Lynne agree to spend the time immediately after the war kicking around Gallia, building bridges and other metaphorically significant infrastructure. In another room, Mio wonders aloud where Minna is. Turns out she's sitting alone on the beach (Eilanya style) questioning her sexuality (probably both). References Category:Strike Witches Season 02